


Young Sembo

by Idontcare1835



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Peter meets Venom at a young age
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841389
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Young Sembo

\--Third P.O.V.--

"Peter, remember what I told you," Richard ordered. "Don't leave my side," he continues. Little four-year-old Peter nods in response before the young child moved closer to his fathers' side. Richard chuckles before they start walking towards the shed that had been turned into a make-shift viewing platform for the day.

Richard was taking Peter to the arrival of the space rocket. Richard had gotten an invitation to the event through a friend and decided it would be perfect for his son's birthday. 

Peter's eyes were wide, and he was practically skipping beside his father. The father-son duo walked towards their seats at the very front of the section. Richard smiled at the few people he recognized as Peter bounced in his chair, staring at everything excitedly.

It didn't take long for everyone to settle down and their eyes to move to the sky, waiting for the ship to appear.

"DAD!!" Peter squealed as his eyes latched onto the outline of the ship. The excited child jumped onto the chair and watched as the dot got bigger, and bigger, revealing the white space ship.

When the ship came to a stop, and the astronauts hoped out, Richard pulled his son back into the seat. Peter let a huff escape his lips as he crosses his arms. He didn't want to sit. Still, he wanted to look at the rocket. 

As a government official stepped up to the podium, Peter caught sight of the ship being carted away from the runaway. Glancing around, he slips off of his seat and runs after the rocket. Peter smiled as he stared at the rocket. After the hands had left, he sprinted over to it. 

Peter paused as he noticed the black spot on the side of the rocket. But his curiosity won over his fear, and he moved closer, climbing onto the trailer. Reaching forward, Peter poked the goo. The goo moved, and Peter's hand touched the metal. Peter squealed, half in fright and half in happiness. 

When Peter didn't run away, the goo seemed to move. A face appeared. It had large, fully white eyes and a wide mouth with pointy teeth. Peter flinched back but didn't run away. 

"Hello?" Peter whispered, his voice wavering. The thing grinned in response.

"Hi," The thing replied, its voice was raspy. 

"I'm Peter," The boy whispered, his guard dropping as the thing didn't appear to attack. "What's your name?"

"Venom," The thing- Venom responded. 

"Are you okay, Venom?" Peter asked. "Why are you stuck to the side of the rocket?"

"I'm fine, kid, and this was my ride," Venom responded, making Peter frown in concern.

"Ride?" Peter repeated curiously.

"I'm not from around here?" Venom answered cryptically. 

"Are you an alien?" Peter whispered, and Venom chuckled slightly. 

"Sure, let's go with that," He responded in amusement. 

"Where are your family," Peter questioned, E.T. clear in his mind. 

"I don't have any," Venom responded, his voice monotone. 

"Friends?" Peter questioned. Venom shook his head. "I'll be your friend," Peter piped up, grinning. "I don't have any friends either," Peter added when Venom opened his mouth.

"I don't think that's a good idea; I'm not going to be around much longer," Venom responded, his voice monotone.

"Why not?" Peter questioned, concerned about his new friend. 

"I can't survive there," Venom's voice was almost sad. "I need a host," 

"I'll be your host," Peter shouted, smiling happily at his friend. 

"Do you even know what that means," Venom questioned, moving forward.

"If it'll save my only friend," Peter piped, and Venom chuckled.

"PETER!" Richard's voice caused Peter to flinch and stare over at the entrance. "Peter, where are you!" Peter turned to his new friend when Venom suddenly jumped at him. The force knocking him off the trailer. "Oh, Peter, there you are," Richard murmured as he picked up his son. "I told you to stay close," Richard hissed, through his anger gave way to concern as they walk back towards the car. 

"Venom," Peter murmured, staring back at the space ship.

 _"I'm here,"_ Venom whispered, his voice coming from inside Peter's head. The boy smiled, happy his friend didn't leave him. 

The two don't talk for the rest of the day. Peter just content with knowing that he had a friend. 

"Venom?" Peter whispered to his darkened room later that night.

 _"Yes?"_ Venom answered.

"You'll always be with me, right?" Peter questioned. He could hear Venom's chuckle in his head, and Peter smiled in response.

 _"I'm not going anywhere,"_ Venom hissed, Peter's smile widened as his eyes closed and he drifted asleep.


End file.
